May The Tide Wash Away Our Sins
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Emma Swan is the sheriff who takes up jogging along the sandy shores of Storybrooke. Killian Jones is the town priest who enjoys his morning dips in the ocean. She's a woman of the law and he's a man of God. Their love for the beach initially pulls them in, but their duties and beliefs keep them apart. Until they don't. Sex on the beach Priest!Killian Captain Swan AU.


**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy! This is an early birthday gift for my good friend, Rouhn. I told myself I was never going to write a priest!killian fic so this is a thanks to her and a certain commercial she showed me of a priest getting dressed on a beach and a woman who couldn't take her eyes off of him. We agreed it was definitely a captain swan moment and after watching that I could not resist posting my contribution to this wonderful trope, except this is set on a beach instead of a church. Again thanks Rouhn ;)_**

 ** _Happy birthday sweetheart! Thank you for your friendship and for being my cheerleader and support and for putting up with me. Best wishes to you!_**

* * *

 _ **~Emma's POV~**_

Emma spent her whole life running. Running away from foster homes, poor decisions, boring one-night stands and bad relationships. Chasing dreams, bail jumpers and the next train to the next new town. But if there was one method of escape she lived for, it was running on the beach.

Every morning before the beach patrons emerged and two hours before the tide, she soaked in the peaceful serenity of the atmosphere. She felt like a weightless cloud drifting alongside the ocean, the gentle breeze soft on her skin and the sand cool at her feet. Keeping a steady pace, the mist of the ocean spray cooled her face and the smell of the salty air engulfed her senses. She watched the waves roll in a rhythmic pattern, enjoying the sound of the water crashing along the sandy shore. It was like Emma's roommate, Ariel, told her the day she moved to the sleepy, southern town; jogging barefoot on the beach was quite the religious experience. And indeed it was.

Before Emma came to Storybrooke, South Carolina she used the pavement to jog. Watching the cars go by and listening to her IPod, trying to tune out the roaring sound of lawn mowers and noisy neighbors. After a bit of coaxing from her roommate, her mornings were instantly better when she started jogging by the Ocean. Shedding the stress of the world from her shoulders and throwing her cares to the wind was actually quite freeing. She had to walk for a month barefoot in the sand first to allow her ankles to strengthen and adjust to a more natural gait but after that, it was one of the best things she had ever tried.

When Ariel first told her about barefoot running on the beach, constantly droning on about it, Emma thought it sounded a bit insane and a little dangerous. What if there was glass in the sand or rocks or other jagged objects that she could cut her feet on? It turned out, Storybrooke had one of the cleanest beaches Emma had ever come across. And the sand was smooth as silk.

The colors of the sky were broken, reflecting off of the ripples of water as Emma took in the view of the sun rising over the horizon. It was quiet and peaceful and she was the only one there this early in the morning. (It was a pretty secluded beach anyway because it was near the outskirts of town.) She normally rose before dawn and showed up while the sand on the shore was hard enough to run on and almost like pavement with a little bit of cushion. The mornings when the sunrise came during that perfect time before the tide, were a blessing.

Emma thought about her plans for the day, her job and all of the other important things that eventually became steady in her life when she decided to settle in one spot for a change. She went from a bail bonds person to a deputy literally overnight before eventually being elected as Sheriff after the tragic death of the former one; she still wasn't sure how that happened, but she wouldn't take it for granted. Storybrooke had slowly started to feel like home and at least now she didn't have to leave town to catch criminals.

She could feel the energy sap from her body as she made her way, falling into a slightly slower pace to save her strength. Her heart was thumping in her chest as her feet landed softly into the moist sand, beads of sweat forming at her forehead. Even this early in the morning, the small southern town was still a bit warm and muggy in June.

Continuing her journey towards home, she gazed over the ocean, vaguely catching a glimpse of a dark figure in the water. Emma looked down at the Fitbit on her wrist, seeing that it was six o'clock in the morning. Of course it was. Because that was around the time the sun rose. So apparently there was someone who was crazier than her. The water wasn't freezing but it was still too cold to be taking a dip in the water at this hour.

Emma eventually caught a better view of the mysterious, moving figure in the ocean; dark hair and strong arms swimming parallel to the beach. There was quite a range of ocean between them, but as Emma gained more distance, she could see that it was a man who started emerging from the water and heading towards the beach. Soon she could make out the face of the swimmer. A very handsome face. Emma's eyes traveled down every inch he was exposing as he trudged towards the shore, ocean water cascading down his heavenly form.

Every step revealed more of his body; broad shoulders, damp hair matted to his toned chest, biceps bulging and glistening from the reflection of the sun as he lifted his hands, running them through his wet, inky black hair. As the waves crashed around him, a sheath of water dripped down his body, outlining the ripples of his abs as he walked, a thin happy trail led her curious eyes from the navel of his stomach to the treasure hidden behind a rather small pair of trunks.

Emma bit back a moan at the sight. The man was drop dead gorgeous. His toned legs were almost fully revealed as he swung his hand, splashing water in front of him before approaching the shore. He bent down and Emma's eyes followed his movements, realizing there was some clothes and a towel folded neatly in the sand. He grabbed the towel, drying his body, scrubbing the material through his chest hair before dressing.

He turned so his back was facing her and pulled on a pair of jean shorts, zipping and fitting the button through the loop, latching his belt buckle over the front. She was fixated on him the whole time and at some point he craned his head, most likely sensing the pair of eyes that were burned into his back, and he caught her staring at him. Before she could amend her brazenness, she caught a glimpse of his stunning blue eyes, getting lost in them before he took them away, looking ahead again.

He paused momentarily before bending down to grab his black shirt, giving her a nice view of his ass. The intense heat of the sun could not compare to how hot she became; and it wasn't because of the warm sun or the strenuous exercise she had engaged in. As he came back up, pulling the sleeves of his shirt over his arms, he looked at her again, a little longer this time. His eyes connected with hers, flashing her a boyish grin as he buttoned his shirt from the top to the bottom. Emma felt flushed, convinced that her cheeks were pink with blush as she reached for the thick strap of her tank top, clutching on to it and pulling it away from her skin as though it were suffocating her. She was certain he was drinking her in with hungry eyes before he stopped himself and reverted his gaze back to the ocean.

When he adjusted his collar and finally turned around to face her, there were four things Emma had not noticed before that moment - scratch that - five things. She had not realized that she had no longer been jogging, just standing there ten feet in front of him and watching him shamelessly. Her mouth was hung open. Eyes unable to blink. And despite having ran for five miles, her breathing had stopped. Oh and she also had not realized he was a priest.

The clerical collar gave him away and she had been too entranced to notice that he had even put it on. To say that she was highly disappointed at this revelation was an understatement. She quickly removed her hand from her tank top and shifted awkwardly, standing up straighter as though she would be chastised for her posture.

She had heard that there was a new priest in town but she was not a church-goer so she hadn't really cared enough to find out who he was. And it was a good thing, she rationalized. She couldn't even imagine showing up to mass every Sunday and having to stare at this man while he delivered the sermon from the pulpit, speaking words of praise. She would probably find herself worshiping the priest instead of God himself; she would certainly fall to her knees for him. Dear Lord, it's been far too long since she's been with a man.

Emma somehow managed to gather her wits and cursed the heavens above as she began doing stretches, tearing her eyes away to cover up the fact that she had not just stopped in her tracks to gaze at the man of God before her.

He collected his towel and started to walk towards her with a sparkle in his eyes as their gazes met again. Approaching, he gave her a friendly nod as the close proximity offered her a better view of his face. His chin and perfectly chiseled jaw were covered in scruff that her fingertips were itching to touch, and his crystal eyes were just as blue as the ocean behind him. She was guessing he was in his late twenties, around her age. It really should have been a sin to be a priest and look that good.

She bent her left knee back and reached behind her to grab her foot, stretching out her leg, trying her best to maintain balance with her other foot, despite the strong intensity of his stare.

"Morning mam."

Holy hell. His accent was British and the sound rippled through her, settling in her gut. She had to release her foot, planting it back in the sand to keep herself from falling like an idiot as she nodded back, speaking quietly.

"Morning Father." She winced at how she addressed him but her thoughts were at war with herself. On one hand, she was wishing he was not a priest, but at the same time she was imagining ways she could make him break all of his oaths as she addressed him as 'Father' in the throes of passion. "So you're the new priest I've heard about?"

"Aye. Just moved here from England," he informed her, extending his hand. "Killian Jones, father of St. James Catholic Church at your service."

Emma was practically swooning at the fluent words as her eyes dropped briefly before darting back to his, summoning the strength within her to speak. "Emma Swan. Sheriff of Storybrooke at your service," she introduced with a light playfulness to her tone as she shook his hand, feeling sparks from his touch. His grip was strong and his fingertips were calloused and she melted, conjuring images of all the ways he could make her beg for mercy with those hands of his. She shuddered at the impure thoughts and shrugged them off as she removed her hand from his grip.

He seemed perplexed at this information and cleared his throat. "Pleased to meet you Sheriff," he spoke formally, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Likewise." There was a pause and he seemed to fumble for words as he scratched behind his ear. Which was odd for a priest, since he spoke in front of large groups of people attending his service. "So, how do you like it here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It's nice. The residents here are friendly and so far I'm adjusting quite nicely. I certainly love living near the ocean and being able to get my morning laps in."

"I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do without my morning jogs."

He nodded understandingly and looked down at her feet. Do your normally run without shoes?" he asked curiously, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he looked up at her again.

"Yeah, it's actually a great workout and strengthens the smaller muscles in your lower body and improves balance and coordination. But it is a bit challenging at first before you get used to it."

"Ah, I see. Maybe I'll have to try it sometime. I do love a challenge."

"You're more than welcome to join me," she offered a little flirtatiously.

He blushed and smiled shyly. "I'll think about it." Good God, this man was trying to kill her. Could he be anymore adorable? "I have to say I haven't seen you at one of my services since I've moved here."

She laughed a little at the thought of going to church. Not that she had anything against it. She just wasn't religious. "Yeah, I've been busy trying to protect the town of Storybrooke. You know, battling my own demons in the form of criminals and drunks."

He chuckled softly, flashing her a small smile. "Ah, of course, but you can never be too busy to worship the lord."

"Right." Emma smiled sheepishly. If the circumstances were different she'd probably scowl and argue with him, but she didn't wake up at five in the morning and put on a small pair of shorts and a tank top to be chastised for not going to church by some young, ridiculously handsome priest.

"No pressure. But if you ever felt like it, I would love to see you there."

Yeah, no pressure her ass. "I'll think about it."

"Fair enough. Well I should let you get back to your jog."

She nodded as he waved her goodbye before walking off. And she couldn't help but watch him leave, her eyes following his ass. She would certainly be praying tonight. Praying to have a certain priest between her legs, worshipping her with his tongue. A devilish smile fell upon her lips as she took off running along the beach. God help her, she was going to hell.

 ** _~Killian's POV~_**

Killian loved the ocean. He loved being one with nature; one with God. He was in his element with effortless strokes, feeling the ocean sway around him as he slid through the water. He started swimming since he was five and ever since then it's been his escape. It made him feel free and weightless in a world filled with hatred, sins and transgressions. He could pray and think and just be himself with no one judging him, except his brother whom he knew was looking down on him from heaven.

He may have been a priest but he wasn't perfect. And the death of his brother reminded him of that everyday. He and his brother were raised Catholic and their father was a priest so naturally they had taken the same path. Killian had always wanted to be a man who his father could be proud of, who his brother would be proud of. And now, who has he become? A man on his own with nothing but the church, the Ocean and God of course. He had tried to convince himself that the boat crash two years ago while he was behind the wheel was not his fault but it didn't work very well.

Killian shot up, feet kicking below him until he broke the surface with a gasp, hair clinging to his forehead as he dunked his head back into the water and swam towards the shore. Once his feet found the ocean floor, he steadied himself, running his hands over his face and through his hair. Making his way to the beach, the coolness of the air blew through him, sending shivers down his spine. He splashed the water in front of him, feeling the ocean between his fingertips one last time before he stepped out and reached his clothes.

The sun was beaming down, fully risen in the sky as Killian dried himself, thinking about his next sermon and other things he had planned at the church for the day. He still hadn't finished unpacking since he arrived in Storybrooke a few days ago, so that was another thing on his to-do list.

In his peripheral, he could see someone jogging. Normally he swam when no one else was on the beach. He would have loved to have shown up there earlier, it was much later in England but he had to follow the curfew of the beach so he tried his best to adjust to the time change. He didn't lift his eyes because he was a bit embarrassed from the fact that whoever this jogger was has now seen the priest in nothing but his trunks. He was afraid of who it might be and hoped that they would just pass by and not think to approach him.

Killian turned towards the ocean and began dressing, but he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burn into his back. Couldn't a man dress in peace at six in the morning? He finally looked behind him to see who in the bloody hell was insistent upon getting a show out of watching him getting dressed. When his eyes fell across her, he gulped and quickly peeled his eyes away, not quite believing what he saw.

Jesus Christ, she was breathtaking. Like an Angel had fallen from heaven. He had to steady his breathing before he continued to dress himself.

He had to look again, this time giving her an appreciative stare, taking in all of her exquisite features. She was jogging and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was only wearing a white tank top and a small pair of shorts.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her cheeks flushed from running and her pink lips were parted slightly as she stared back at him.

His eyes drifted over her chest and the swell of her breasts peeking out from the top of her shirt and bouncing lightly as she ran. Unconsciously he groaned under his breath, willing his eyes to continue down her form. Her flat stomach, soft curves. A pair of long legs that were toned and tan, luscious thighs. Killian tore his eyes away again, swallowing thickly as he looked over the ocean to calm himself a bit. He was lucky that he was wearing trunks underneath his jeans that would hopefully help contain the bulge in his shorts.

He should have just walked away, not looking back. He should have just forgotten about her. He should have not tried to tempt fate. But it would of have been rude to ogle her and then not approach and introduce himself. He was a priest and it was his belief and obligation to treat every person with respect and kindness.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see that the lass had stopped jogging. She seemed perplexed. And if she were trying to catch her breath, she was doing an excellent job at hiding it. He approached her holding a smile and greeted her when he realized what a mistake he had made. She was even more striking up close. She was panting softly, her breasts heaving and he could see her erect nipples poking out from underneath her shirt. She was wearing a sports bra underneath but it did nothing to hide them.

Emma was dripping with sweat and sin. Much like a temptress trying to challenge his faith and beliefs.

He introduced himself and shook her hand, his heart racing as he brushed his fingertips along her skin. Learning that she was the Sheriff intrigued him, although he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was a person of authority, someone the town looked up to; he hoped to gain that status with the people of Storybrooke some day. Or maybe it was the way she told him "at your service" and way she batted her eyes and smiled at him.

Killian felt like a bleedin' fool, he was always so cool and collected, speaking with confidence; his brother always told him to use a captain's voice when preaching, but somehow this woman's gaze left him inept. He managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke, and everything seemed to go smoothly after that until he brought up church and she seemed off-put. He was never one for forcing people to go to church, that was not his forte.

He was really trying to gauge whether or not she would ever be attending his service so that at least he could try to be prepared for her presence. But something told him he could never really be prepared for her. He certainly wasn't prepared the first moment he laid eyes on her. By the end of the conversation, he was confident that he didn't creep her out or derail her from going to church altogether. When he walked away, heading towards the road where his car was parked, he waited until she started running before he turned to watch her.

Bad idea.

As if her front wasn't deliciously tempting enough, then there was her behind. Her strong thighs were on full display underneath the material she used as shorts and her ass was so round and perfect, he had to turn and look away, his arousal becoming too much. He cursed himself as he walked away. When he got home, he had to take a cold shower to cleanse himself of any sinful thoughts that the striking blonde temptress had initiated.

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

The next few weeks, Emma followed her normal routine, jogging when she wasn't patrolling the streets or throwing criminals in jail. Whenever she showed up to the beach at six o'clock, he was there, but thankfully he stayed in the water, at least until she was gone. It was better that way. She already had dirty thoughts of him as it was. She didn't need to continuously see the hot priest emerging from the ocean, showing off his perfect form every time.

On Monday, it was incredibly hot at five in the morning. It was so hot that she stripped down to her bra and underwear and took a dip in the ocean. Killian would not show up for another hour so there was no one on the beach but her.

Perfect.

As she waded through the shallow end, the waves crashing around her, she understood why Killian got up every morning to swim. The saltwater was cool and refreshing and it felt good on her skin. She spent a good twenty minutes in the ocean before she headed towards the shore and got dressed, finishing her jog.

 ** _~Killian's POV~_**

The last few weeks had been terrible for Killian. He would arrive at the beach to swim at six o'clock and she would show up to jog. It was like she was trying to kill him on purpose, even though she had no idea what she actually did to him. Sometimes, she wasn't there, she followed the schedule of the tide but there were many occasions when he had to wait until she disappeared before he got out of the water, so as not to embarrass himself. Somehow he managed to maintain control.

It was a Monday morning when he woke up a bit earlier than usual, five-thirty, because he was unable to fall asleep; unable to banish the Sheriff from his mind. He thought that going for a swim might help. Little did he know how wrong he actually was.

As Killian walked from his car, towards the sandy beach, visions of the blonde played in his head. Emma running, her breasts bouncing in her small tank top, her nipples poking out. He's never been with a woman before, never been able to feel a woman's naked body in his palms, never had the pleasure of watching her fall apart. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to feel Emma's warmth around his cock. He was unbelievably hard just thinking about it. And the more he tried to forget her, the more he wanted her. He wanted her so bad it was physically painful.

When Killian walked past some palm trees, he heard splashing coming from the ocean. Looking out in the water he could see Emma heading towards the shore. He quickly hid behind a palm tree, swallowing thickly. It was still dark so hopefully she couldn't see him.

She emerged from the ocean, her long hair dripping wet behind her. The moonlight allowed him to see that she was wearing a bra and panties instead of an actual bathing suit, barely concealing her nub and those gorgeous breasts that haunted his dreams. The white fabric consisted of a soft lace that looked incredibly sexy on her angelic body. He grew hard just watching her from afar.

Emma turned around, facing away from him, and he quickly realized that she was wearing a thong. He growled under his breath as she bent down to grab her clothes, giving him a divine view of the perfectly round globes of her ass. He could have sworn she was teasing him and torturing him on purpose when she stepped into her tiny shorts and started to shimmy her ass to pull them on. He breathed raggedly, imagining himself spreading those gorgeous legs and pounding into her from behind.

He watched her, completely mesmerized and hard as a rock and he shifted uncomfortably, thinking he might just explode in his pants without even touching himself. Maybe it would be better if he did. Maybe he could relieve some tension. Maybe if he let himself go, she wouldn't be as desirable to him. But who the bloody hell was he kidding? He imagined he could go several rounds with her and still want more.

Before he could think about it another second, Emma paused briefly and looked around as though she knew someone was watching her. Killian swallowed thickly as he straightened, making sure he was hidden from sight. He didn't move an inch, he even stopped breathing.

Finally she finished pulling on her shirt and took off running. He withdrew a long, unsteady breath, relieved that she didn't see him.

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

Emma held a grin that was full of mischief as she started her night of patrolling the town. She had not expected the priest to be there at the beach that early. It was an unexpected surprise, she had to admit. She noticed him when she approached the shore. She had been apprehensive the whole time she was swimming so she had kept a watchful eye on her surroundings, the moonlight aiding her sight. And she had been outside for a while so her eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness.

She almost smirked when she saw him dodging behind a palm tree, but was able to maintain composure. And okay her heart was racing but she felt like an exhibionist, making sure he got a good show. Normally she didn't like people watching her, judging her, which is why she enjoyed running on a deserted beach. Besides, she had a reputation, a certain persona amongst the citizens in this town, and who was going to take a young blonde running around in a tanktop and shorts seriously? Father Jones, however, was no ordinary citizen. He was a priest, a man of the cloth. She had fantasies of him on a nightly basis, of riding him and making him come while he praised her name. She almost started going to church just to torture him and see how far she could push down those religious barriers of his. But she decided against it.

Then she got her chance when she saw him watching her with lustful eyes and she took full advantage of the situation.

Emma drove near the beach after she was ready to call it a night, or rather, a morning. She was exhausted, it had been a pretty dull shift and she craved to be on the beach. Normally she went into work after her morning jog but the deputy had needed the night off so they switched shifts.

Emma thought about going back to the station to change out of her uniform but then she saw the priest's car parked on the side of the road. He had crossed her mind several times throughout the night so to say that she was a bit anxious to see that he was there was an understatement. Besides, he was there past the beach curfew, it was after four o'clock and the beach didn't open until five, so she was just doing her job.

Pulling behind Killian's car, she turned off her cruiser and got out, grabbing her flashlight. As she walked towards the beach, it was dark but there was a full moon hanging in the sky that illuminated her surroundings. Making her way and searching around for the priest, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

 _ **~Killian's POV~**_

Feeling the warm breeze whirl through him, Killian walked through the sand, reaching the ocean.

The previous day he had busied himself with reading the Bible and listening to confessions of the parishioners, trying not to let his mind wander down a dangerous path. His attempts had been working flawlessly… until he showed up to the beach that morning.

She was not there nor would she be for a while. Which is why he showed up so early. He was confident that she would be sleeping right now, but then again he really only knew her running schedule. If she was working, he was just hoping she wouldn't be near the beach around this time, or would at least not care that he broke curfew. He was a priest and she knew he wouldn't do anything destructive.

As he starting stripping off his shirt, he realized that being in the same vicinity where Emma had been half naked the morning before made him hard against his will. His trunks were pressed tightly to his straining erection from just thinking about her clad in only her underwear. He hadn't even spoken to her in weeks other than simple salutations and she still drove him crazy.

Killian removed his jeans, but it didn't alleviate any of the pressure on his throbbing erection. He palmed himself through his trunks and if he were being honest, it felt good. If felt so good he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. He felt the outline of his penis through the material and started stroking himself and squeezing his balls with his other hand while looking around at his surroundings. There was no one in sight and the only sounds he could hear were the waves crashing into the shore. It would be so easy to just finish himself off. He would have to remove the obtrusive trunks but he could hide himself in the ocean. It's been so long since he touched himself, he would be quick. He could be in and out in a matter of seconds.

Admitting defeat, he made a quick decision and freed his stiff member from the confines of his trunks as he yanked them down. The salty air felt soothing against his skin as he moved desperately, splashing into the ocean without any grace or finesse. He just needed blessed relief. He dropped to his knees so that his lower half was below the water's surface as he took himself in hand.

Tilting his head back, he looked towards the heavens before letting his eyes fall shut, summoning visions of Emma. Her tanned legs and soft voice moaning 'Oh Father!' occupied his mind and Killian's mouth parted, spilling out a long groan, his tongue tasting the salty ocean air as he stroked his length. Already nearing his peak, he started thrusting into his grasp, greedily searching for sweet release. It had been ages since he'd touched himself and there certainly wasn't any dexterity to his technique, but it wouldn't take him long to finish. Thinking about her for weeks had made him embarrassingly close to exploding several times.

He bit his bottom lip at the thought of the sheriff's ass and sparkling green eyes. Her pert breasts lightly bouncing and long, golden hair cascading around her as the image of her riding him invaded his thoughts. He pumped himself fiercely, his thumb skimming over his tip, swiping the bead of pre-cum that had gathered as he imagined her lips wrapping around his cock. A low grunt tickled his throat as the thought of all the things she could do to him with her wet mouth and wicked tongue pushed him over the edge.

The soft whisper of her name tumbled from his lips as his orgasm crashed over his body, hips stuttering violently as he spurted his seed into the ocean.

Feeling weeks of pent-up desire melting away, he bent over, panting breathlessly using his hands to hold him up, the waves crashing through him. He took a moment to recuperate before he came back to the shore, cursing under his breath.

It had taken him not a minute to relieve himself but he would spend much longer repenting and berating himself after all of those years of self-control. And yet, he would touch himself over and over again as long as visions of Emma were swimming in his head.

Just as he bent over to pick up his trunks, a blanket of light suddenly draped over him, making him jolt.

"Hands where I can see them." The familiar voice was firm and commanding as Killian spun around on instinct and raised his hands above his head, eyes squinting and his face contorting at the assault of the bright light. "Father Jones?"

The light was instantly removed from his face and his eyes adjusted to the darkness again, seeing that Sheriff Swan was standing in front of him in her uniform holding a flashlight. And he was still buck naked.

Her cheeks were flushed with red as she looked away from him. "Okay, you can drop your hands to cover yourself," she said with a small laugh.

To say that Killian was humiliated and embarrassed was an understatement. He quickly covered his member with his trunks and offered an awkward smile as her eyes safely came back to him again. "My apologies, Sheriff. I was… errr… I just…" He fumbled for an excuse as she looked at him, a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Look, how about I don't ask and you don't tell and we just forget this happened?"

He lifted a brow in shock. "Really? You're not going to handcuff me and throw me in jail?"

"As much as I like the idea of putting you in handcuffs," she replied with a playful smirk, "no I'm not."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sheriff."

"Next time you want to pray in the nude though, maybe do it at home? If people knew I let the priest off the hook for skinny dipping, everyone would be doing it."

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flaring red with embarrassment, but he was just glad to not be thrown in jail.

"Why don't we just keep this our little secret?" Emma started to walk past him, placing a hand on his stomach as she whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him shudder. "Or should I say _BIG_ secret?"

Killian's jaw dropped on it's own accord as the Sheriff walked away and he looked down at himself, removing his trunks. There was no doubt he was big when reaching his full potential but after just ejaculating into the ocean, he was now flaccid. How did she-? Unless she-?

He shook off the questions rattling around in his brain and pulled on his trunks. He was going to need some serious cleansing and groveling for God's forgiveness.

 _ **~Emma's POV~**_

Emma was torn. She had caught the priest skinny dipping while on duty, she had watched the whole thing from an angle behind a palm tree that allowed her to see everything. How he shoved down not only his shorts but his trunks as well. The hard length he revealed. She felt wet just watching him, even though he was quick in his endeavor to hide his lower half in the ocean. She watched him tilt his head back and could see his mouth falling open. She could see him pumping himself and if it weren't for her damn uniform she would be touching herself too. Instead she stifled a moan and rubbed her thighs together, biting her bottom lip.

After he finished himself off, she made her way over to him, pretending to be surprised that it was him. She couldn't let him know that she just watched him masturbate in the ocean. Although she may have slipped when she left him, revealing that she knew about his _big_ secret.

Such a waste. So many possibilities, so many ways he could turn her world upside down with that wonderful slab of meat. But that was besides the point. He broke curfew, so he had to be punished. And as much as putting a naked priest in handcuffs would have been incredibly satisfying, especially when said naked priest was Father Jones, she decided on another form of punishment. It would be much more satisfying to have him beg for his punishment, rather than trying to force it upon him. She wanted him to beg for her.

Which is why she showed up to the beach the next morning when Killian was swimming and made she sure she was in his clear line of vision. She was tired of trying to quell her ache, so she was going to make sure that he got exactly what he deserved for skinny dipping and relieving himself into the ocean.

The sky was filled with a beautiful array of colors as Emma started stripping. She peeled off her white tank top and pulled down her grey, cotton shorts, revealing a fiery red, string bikini that hardly covered her breasts and nub. The top was barely held together by strings and a brass loop in the middle of her front, and the bottom was merely a piece of scrap tied on each side. Once her shorts hit the sand, she looked up to see if he was watching.

To her disappointment, he was still swimming so she took things a step further. She turned around and gathered her clothes, giving him a good view of her butt and the back of her thong. She folded her clothes and put them in a neat pile before grabbing the lotion she had brought with her. Coming back up, she turned around, popping open the cap and pouring some lotion on her hands before closing it and throwing the bottle onto her towel. She rubbed her hands together to spread the lotion and looked up, gasping when she saw the priest no longer swimming, staring at her bold as brass.

Smirking a bit, Emma started to rub the lotion all over her body in a rather provocative manner. She bent down and rubbed the lotion on each of her legs, making a show of rubbing slow circles, making sure to get every inch of her exposed skin. She covered her stomach and chest, slipping her hands inside her bikini top, massaging the lotion onto her breasts, skimming her fingers over her nipples. She didn't look at Killian, only focused on her task nonchalantly, but she could feel the heat of his stare burning into her even from the distance.

When she was finished, she started walking towards the water, seductively swaying her hips as she did. Her eyes were aligned with his; he was wading in the ocean awestruck, watching her so intently she almost lost her balance at first.

Quickly gaining a graceful stride, she reached the shoreline, the sand squishy at her feet. She flashed him a seductive smile, becoming confident and swift with every step, and then in one (not so swift) motion, her ankle turned the wrong way and she went down, landing face first into water.

The waves crashed around her as she got a mouthful of the saltwater and choked on it, getting more in her lungs. Her arms flailed and struggled to find solid ground but the slosh of the waves and the pain in her ankle made it impossible. She was sure this was the end, this was God's way of punishing her for lusting after a priest.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being picked up by strong arms and carried to the shore. Heat radiated off of his warm body, despite his skin doused in ocean water. Her eyes were closed, stinging from the salt when she was set down into the sand.

Coughing up the water in her lungs and gasping for air, her eyelids fluttered open, bright blue looking down on her and she was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. Killian was hovered over her catching his own breath from rushing to the shore. He graced her with a gorgeous grin, knowing she was alright.

"Here I thought I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth," he teased shyly. "Are you alright?"

"Other than my dignity and maybe my ankle," she laughed, coughing up more water from her throat, "I'm fine." Her eyes found his and they grew dark with desire, staring at her so intensely all of the air escaped her lungs and she couldn't breathe once again. Her mind became unfocused, the close proximity between them leaving her disoriented. The only thought she could form emanated from how badly she wanted to grab and kiss him as his eyes dropped to her lips. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and in the next instant he was at her feet, leaving a chill down her spine from the loss.

"Let me look at it, love."

"It's not necce-" Before she could complete her protest, his fingers were on her foot lifting it up as he inspected her ankle, checking to see if there were any tender spots.

His breath was shallow and so close, she feel him on her skin. "Well, it's not twisted or sprained. I'd say that barefoot jogging really does pay off. You have some strong ankles, Sheriff Swan."

She propped herself up on her elbows and lifted her head up, flashing him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks. And please call me Emma."

He gave her a coy smile and leaned down to press his lips to her anklebone. Emma's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the soft, warm touch of the priest's forbidden lips against her skin. "Of course, Emma," he said, his voice cracked.

His hands were shaky and his cheeks were reddened with blush as he brushed his fingers along her wet skin. He looked up at her, their eyes locked as he pressed another feather-light kiss above her ankle this time and she could feel heat building in her core. God, she wanted him. Against her will, a moan escaped her lips and her elbows became weak, she could no longer hold herself up. And it didn't help that he continued leaving a heated trail of kisses up her leg. She tilted her head back, listening to the sound of his lips smacking against her skin, inch by inch. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he reached her thigh and he was so close to where she wanted him, she practically begged for it. She lifted her head again to catch him looking up at her, his eyes filled with a yearning desire as she urged him with her eyes to continue.

He leaned down again, pressing his lips to her thigh before kissing her sex through the thin bikini bottom. She trembled, her arms finally giving out and she let herself sink into the sand, not even making a feeble attempt to conceal the audible moan that escaped her throat. Feeling the tingle his lips had inflicted upon her, she grew incredibly wet and it had nothing to do with her rather ungraceful splash in the ocean.

Becoming even more bold, the priest lowered his lips to her covered folds, embracing her with a slow, torturous kiss. She shuddered in pleasure, feeling the heat from his mouth through the damp fabric as he lingered there for a few seconds longer before pressing another kiss. Continuing his path up her mound and stomach, he swiped his tongue over the dip of her belly button, her breathing shallow as his lips danced along her skin, reaching her torso and the valley of her breasts. She moaned, feeling the scrape of his stubble before he soothed the skin with his soft lips.

The desire was so overwhelming she was about to burst. His face was still buried in her breasts when she grabbed him, crushing his mouth into hers. He instantly reacted with fervor, parting his lips as he moved from beside Emma to climb on top of her. He held up his weight to keep himself from crushing her, his chest hair brushing against her scantily clad breasts as her fingers dove into his wet locks of hair. His body was warm against hers and the erection in his trunks was pressed hard to her stomach. She moaned and pulled him closer, his weight deliciously melting into her as she felt his heart beating rapidly against hers, it was addicting.

Father Jones licked the crease of her lips, begging her to open for him. She didn't hesitate, parting her mouth and greedily stroking his tongue with hers, swallowing the little groans that he offered in return. They both sighed, breathing each other in as their tongues tangled and caressed, neither of them wanting to stop. The outside world was completely lost to them, she didn't think about the fact that they were on the beach and that the sand was a possible threat to her crevasses if they were to take things further. Whether it was due to the heat that had already overwhelmed the early morning air or the thrill of the forbidden rushing through her blood or because she simply found it difficult to care once his lips had touched her skin, she didn't know. She only knew that she had wanted him since the moment she laid eyes on him and didn't have the willpower to stop herself at this point.

They broke for air, gasping erratically, their bodies breathing in a heavy rhythm against one another. He rested his forehead on hers for balance, trying to collect his bearings.

"Forgive me," he said apologetically, but at the same time he removed his forehead and started kissing her neck as she closed her eyes, savoring the rush she felt in her blood. "This was not my intended plan." He continued kissing her between words. "You are just so… incredibly beautiful," he breathed out, his voice completely shattered as he nibbled on her flesh.

"Please don't apologize… don't stop… I need you Father."

He left her neck and lifted his head, looking down at her, surprised as she opened her eyes. "I didn't know you were catholic, Sheriff."

Her lips turned into a smirk. "I'm not." She bit her bottom lip as he looked down at her curiously. "But I do have a confession…"

He arched a brow, flashing her an inquisitive look. "Well maybe I should take you in the confessional, then."

She shuddered beneath him. "I would love for you to take me in the confessional," she moaned, her words cracked with sin and desire. "You wouldn't hear any complaints from me."

Confusion washed over his handsome features at her enthusiasm for confession, but only briefly before the words settled in and his cheeks filled with blush, realizing what he had just said and how it must have sounded. "That's not what I meant, love, but why don't you just tell me your confession?"

"I've had dirty thoughts of a man of God. I've dreamt of him between my legs and fucking me hard. And I fantasize about addressing him as 'Father' as I come."

 _ **~Killian's POV~**_

Killian bit back a moan, his whole body quivering at the images she implanted in his head.

"It's your turn. What's your confession?"

He swallowed thickly before answering. "Yesterday morning when you… you caught me naked here on the beach, I wasn't praying. I was relieving myself in the ocean… thinking of you." He realized he was confessing his indecencies to a Sheriff, but he was willing to take that risk. For her he would do anything; that was the power this blonde temptress had on him. And he hated himself for it. But he would give himself to her in a heartbeat.

Emma didn't look surprised at his confession, though. Sexually frustrated and turned on, yes, but not shocked. Her lips curled into a sly smirk. "I know."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "You do?"

She nodded, unashamed. "I saw your car by the beach so I went to investigate."

It made sense to him now, how she was able to make that comment about his size. Although, she must have paid awfully close attention to have been able to see him in only the moonlight.

Regardless, knowing that she had watched him and didn't feel the need to stop him made him even more aroused, if it were possible. He lowered his lips and continued kissing her neck, mumbling against her skin. "I have another confession…" he murmured and sucked on her pulse-point. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met," he continued. "I want you so bad." He pressed himself into her, showing precisely how hard she made him.

She inhaled a sharp breath, her hands running down his sides, ready to have her wicked way with him. "Please… take me. Right here," she pleaded, her eyes blown with a greedy desire he couldn't resist.

"Here on the beach? Someone might come," he breathed, but he knew he wouldn't make it much longer if they moved their location.

"Yeah..." she flashed him a suggestive smirk as he removed his lips from her neck and looked down at her, "...us."

He grinned cheekily, this time understanding her sexual undertone. He knew this was wrong in so many ways, but God it felt so right. He kissed her breathlessly, his stiff member terribly uncomfortable in his trunks. He wanted her but he was afraid to disappoint her.

He broke the kiss, unsure of how to proceed. She must have sensed his insecurities because he could see the reflection in her eyes.

"What is it? Do you not want to do this?" she asked softly.

"I've never wanted anything more," he responded instantly in a volume that resembled a whisper. "It's just… I've never done this before."

Her expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Never? Not even before you were ordained?"

He shook his head. "I've been a catholic my whole life. I was raised to never believe in premarital sex. Plus I thought it would be easier to resist temptation if I had never experienced it before I went through ordination."

She looked up him with understanding eyes shining with an emerald green that he could stare into forever. "Don't worry. You only need one thing," she said, sitting up and shoving his back into the sand as she climbed atop of him, "a partner who knows she's doing."

She started kissing his chest through the dark sprinkles of hair as her hand slid between them and went down his trunks, grabbing his length and stroking him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting out a groan as he melted into her touch. His heart stammering in his chest, she continued kissing lower and lower down his body until she reached his waistband. He tilted his head back, cursing under his breath in anticipation. She responded with a wicked grin and started to climb off of him to remove his trunks but thought better of it and first grabbed her towel, spreading it across the sand. He moved to lay atop of it before she pulled his trunks down just past his erection, her eyes growing dark with hunger as she pulled them the rest of the way off of his legs. She licked her lips before leaning down to take an experimental lick of his slit. A low moan came from him and she smiled in satisfaction, proceeding to swirl her tongue around his velvety head as she curled her fingers around the base, pumping him gently.

His hands immediately flew into her hair, unable believe this was happening to him. Just yesterday he was guiltily touching himself, unable to stop thinking about her. And now here she was currently taking him in her mouth, giving him pleasure that only ever happened in his wildest dreams. Her fingers were soft and delicate and her mouth… her mouth was unreal, it was like heaven. Every movement she made with her talented tongue, licking him up his length before slowly devouring him, felt better than anything Killian had ever experienced. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have all of her, but if this was all he got, he would die a happy man.

"Emma… so good, lass," he moaned quietly. "So fucking good…"

He bucked his hips into her touch, seeking all the friction she would be willing to give.

Happily accepting his challenge, she bobbed her head over him faster, quickly unraveling him with her hot mouth and tongue, her hand still stroking him. She sucked his tip with her red lips as she released her grip and took him in her mouth until his head hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck…"

He was so close to the edge and felt his body convulsing as she started massaging his balls. He groaned rather loudly and started thrusting madly with purpose, letting himself get completely lost in her mouth. His fingers involuntarily curled into balls, gripping her hair, only encouraging her to find the perfect rhythm and bring him to sweet release.

"Oh Emma…"

With soft curses and a grunt, his movements slowed as he spurted his cum down her throat.

Catching his breath, he stilled his hips as she lessened the grip on his balls and removed her mouth with a small audible pop before giving his head one last lick, making him wince. She gulped down his cum and licked her lips, savoring the taste of him. Thankfully, she let him collect his bearings before she was crawling over him and kissing his lips. He could taste himself on her tongue and became ready for more. His hands wandered down her body as she kissed him rough and insistent, his tongue plundering and sweeping to taste her.

He found the back of her thong and slid his fingers underneath the strings, cupping her ass with his strong hands, catching a moan that passed through her lips. He was slowly becoming hard again as he squeezed her perfect globes. Both of them became aware that he was the only one naked, but he desperately wanted to rectify that. His hands stroked her back and started pulling the strings of her bikini top loose at her neck and mid-back. She sat up and swiped her hair behind her shoulders to allow him to remove it.

Anticipation coiled in his stomach, his heart racing erratically. He couldn't wait to reveal the pair of breasts that cruelly haunted his dreams. He couldn't wait to see them bouncing above him unbound by clothing. A sparkle of excitement twinkled in his eyes, he felt like a ten year old boy on Christmas morning opening his presents. He grabbed the brass loop between her breasts and very slowly pulled it away from her golden breasts, letting it fall in the sand. His eyes widened, pupils rimmed with a thin circle of blue as he drank her in.

"God, you're a glorious marvel…"

Pink nipples erect and looking down at him, the sunlight cascading over the perfectly round peaks; his hands were itching to touch them, grab them and play with them to his heart's content. He grew hard instantly, his hands reaching for them. He let out a satisfied groan when he felt the honey soft weight in his grasp, lightly squeezing and teasing them.

Her eyes fluttered shut and moaned softly, enjoying his touch. His thumbs caressed her nipples, tugging on them with delight before pulling her down and taking the right one in his mouth as her hands sank into the towel, holding herself up above him. He sucked on the hard bud eagerly as his hand teased the left one.

Once he was finished exploring them, his mouth released her nipple and he urged her to sit up, their eyes connected, full of want and need as his hands squeezed her breasts one last time before dancing along her stomach. His fingers slid down her curves before pulling the ends of the strings on both sides of her bikini bottom and slowly loosening it. She lifted her hips and he peeled the material away, his breath catching in his throat when his eyes raked over her glistening sex.

"Such a little temptress... so fucking hot and perfect…"

He rested one hand on her hip as his other fingers grew bold, finding her soft nub before moving to her entrance. Gliding a finger along her soaking wet folds, he lightly fondled the nub, her breathing growing sporadic as he did. He certainly had no experience with this but she seemed to dissolve into his ministrations.

He found her clit and brushed his thumb over the spot; she was so responsive, her hips thrusting and her body writhing above him. She squealed when he plunged a single finger inside of her heat, experimentally flicking and fondling her clit, finding her sweet spot with no trouble at all.

"Oh God…" she breathed out and he aimed to hit that spot over and over again, her breaths shallow and her noises climbing in pitch. He added a digit and quickly found that spot again, rubbing his thumb over her clit. Her whole body trembled and Killian could feel her clamping down on his fingers as she rode out her orgasm, crying out with no restraint, her nectar coating his fingers.

"I need you inside of me… please… fuck me Father," she pleaded in a strangled voice, letting out a few shaky breaths.

He groaned, shivers shooting down his spine at her plea. He obeyed, first retracting his fingers from her dripping cunt before bringing them in his mouth. Her nectar was delicious and sweet as he cleaned his digits off, savoring the taste. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing hitched watching him lick his fingers.

Both of his hands were then drawn to her body, resting on her hips. As much as he ached to touch and kiss and lick every crease and curve and expanse of decadent skin, this wasn't really the place for that. Not that it was the place for what they had already done or were about to do. But he was pretty sure that once he was inside of her, it wouldn't take him long to finish. With how wet she was, he knew he would be doomed far too soon.

Emma's eyes flickered down to the still present straining cock and took him in her hand as she lifted her hips, guiding him to her entrance. He quivered in pleasure, feeling his tip nudge her wet, velvety folds as she slowly descended upon him, letting herself slowly adjust and expand to his long length. They both moaned and cursed under their breaths as she slowly rolled her hips, taking him inch by inch. He bit his bottom lip, falling into submission and letting her envelop him whole.

"Bloody hell, your tight…" Killian growled, his voice completely shattered.

She was so slick and wet and he could easily take his pleasure in seconds if he allowed himself to. She gasped when he was fully seated and she quickly let him know that she wasn't in pain, but never experienced the same fullness she was feeling now. She pressed her hands into his chest, sighing contently as she bucked her hips slowly.

He was so glad she had brought him to release moments ago, otherwise he would have exploded embarrassingly too soon. His fingers tightened at her hip bones and pressed her into him, thrusting his hips up to meet her. She moaned as they found a pleasant rhythm.

He peered up at her glorious breasts bouncing above him like a sunbathed goddess, her long golden curls flowing around her as she closed her eyes, her face contorting in a way that he could very much get used to. She was wanton and needy, and he thrived on it. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as she rode him.

Emma moaned out several expletives as he picked up the pace, feeling himself unravel underneath her. She leaned over him and captured his lips, catching his groans as she started moving her hips more erratically. He was thankful they were on a secluded beach because he knew he would not be able to stop if someone showed up and caught them in their compromising position. They would very much get a show of the Sheriff and the priest fucking shamelessly until the end. He was too caught up in her warmth, the softness of her curves, her scent. Killian grabbed her ass, aiding her moments, meeting her thrusts with the same speed and rhythm.

"Fuck…" Emma cursed as her walls starting clamping around him. "Oh yes… so good, Father… don't hold back…"

Her words galvanized him, electricity shooting through his body and he flipped them around without warning, pounding into her with powerful thrusts that brought them both to completion. Neither of them minded the sand that covered them or the sound of the waves crashing at the shore, little ripples of ocean water brushing along their toes. In fact it felt liberating, being out in the open, exposed under God and the heavens above, taking each other against everything that should have kept them apart. It was thrilling and gave him a rush of adrenaline that pumped through his blood and unlocked everything inside that he had kept guarded all this time.

"Come around my cock, darling…"

"Oh my God... Killian…"

She squeezed his cock tightly as cries of pleasure spilled from her lips, spurring on his orgasm and with a few final hard thrusts he emptied his seed deep inside of her. As his hips shuddered and stilled, he didn't fail to miss the fact that she used his name instead of addressing him as Father.

He carefully sank into her, both of them attempting to catch their breaths. She kissed his temple and he kissed her neck in return before pulling out of her and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

The sounds of the beach, the seagulls squawking in the background and the waves angrily breaking the shore were faded out under the sounds of their heavy panting and heartbeats pounding mercilessly in their chests.

"Not bad for your first time," she said breathlessly, still floating on a blissful cloud.

"Well, I may be a priest but I'm not blind and deaf."

She shrugged, her features shadowed with doubt.

"I can certainly see you were thoroughly enjoying yourself, my sweetness," he said with a wink before kissing her cheek.

She sucked in a breath at the use of the affectionate pet name, instead of the courtly way she was used to from him. "Well, as you know, I'm not catholic but I think I'm slowly converting," she said with a satisfied smirk.

He lifted a brow and looked down at her in surprise. "Is that so?" he asked doubtfully.

She pushed him into the towel by his shoulders and laid beside him, anchoring her leg over his hip. "Yeah, in fact, I think I might start going to church."

"Really? Does that mean you regret this?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "No, I just meant that…" she paused, tracing the lines of his stomach muscles with her fingers, "I don't know about you but that was quite the religious experience."

He smiled broadly. "Indeed." His heart fluttered in his chest and he kissed her deeply before he suddenly became aware that they were still naked.

"But just in case, maybe we should cleanse ourselves in the ocean and pray while we're at it?" She asked suggestively, an impish smile falling upon her lips.

"Aye, you can never have enough prayer time," he said with a smoldering smirk, knowing very well that she wasn't talking about actually praying. "But first, maybe we should put on our bathing suits," he suggested as he regrettably removed her leg and stood, offering his hand to help her up. "Wouldn't want any of the citizens of Storybrooke to be scarred for life from finding the Sheriff and Priest skinny dipping in the ocean."

Emma snorted as she took his hand and used him as an anchor to pull herself to her feet. "Yeah because having sex on the beach is a completely normal thing for a Priest and Sheriff to be engaging in."

Killian smirked and blushed. "Touché, love. Touché."

They went to their clothes and bent down to gather them up. Killian put on his trunks before helping Emma tie her bikini top, his breath ragged as his fingertips brushed along her skin.

When they were appropriately covered in their swimsuits, Killian lifted her up and she threw her legs around his hips as he carried her to the water, kissing her as he treaded through the ocean.

As soon as they were completely immersed in water, they both cleansed themselves of their transgressions before _praying_ in the ocean, words of praise escaping their lips as they both came in each other's arms.

Killian knew he would be plagued with guilt and asking for forgiveness after they parted, but whatever happens with them he won't regret a second of their time together. He would certainly never forget his many firsts with the lovely Sheriff and they certainly wouldn't be the last. Emma, of course, would make sure of that.


End file.
